Avatar: Project Regenesis
by DA10
Summary: Years after the incident on Pandora, the RDA implements a new tactic in reclaiming the planet. Jake Sully is now powerless in helping the Na'vi and must rely on a scientist from Earth named, Anna Friedman, who knew his twin brother. Canon Jake/Neytiri R
1. Prologue

Prologue

They didn't see it coming until it was right above them. The small group of Na'vi children looked up when they heard the heavy object come crashing through the dense tree tops. Assuming it was a "night squirrel" they weren't concerned at first; except this creature was falling with an extreme velocity. It sliced through branches like a meteor falling from the sky.

"Sky machine!" a young boy promptly shouted. His slender blue finger pointed up at the small silver device. They all screamed and instantly scattered right as it crashed into the dense forest floor with a heavy thud. Dirt flew everywhere.

The machine was no bigger than a paint bucket, they usually were, but this one was different. It began to levitate out the foot deep hole in the ground. The children's eyes widened with fascination. Never before had one floated above the ground. Instead of running off like they were supposed to, they stayed and watched.

"Sky machines" were scientific projectiles being sent illegally from a floating Resource Development Administration (RDA) lab near the planet Prometheus. Mostly used for gathering plant samples and taking pictures on celestial environments considered too hostile for humans, these devices were now landing on Pandora, an inhibited moon that was home to the Na'vi.

After the incident on Pandora in August 2154, when a war broke out between the Na'vi and a military group that protected the RDA compound known as Hell's Gate, the Interplanetary Commerce Administration (ICA), considered Pandora off-limits to all organizations. Thanks to numerous environmental protection agencies, word got out to the public about how many humans and Na'vi had lost their lives in the fight. Everyone was outraged and pressure fell on the ICA to cease any research on Pandora that would agitate the civilizations there. It was obvious the Na'vi had won that war and were a group not to be messed with. No one was to tamper with, set foot on, or even fly within so many miles of Pandora until better solutions were met.

The RDA complied for awhile, ordering all remaining humans on Pandora to return to Earth. No longer allowed to mine the planet for their money-making fuel source, _unobtanium_, RDA went in a new direction. There was too much value in creating more vaccines and commercial products from research on the flora and fauna. A few months later, the first sky machine flew there, going unnoticed by radars because of their small size.

As this new one hovered three feet above the ground, to the curious eyes of Na'vi children, one had to question RDA's current target. The tiny lights on the machine began to flash rapidly and a low buzz sounded from within. One of the children decided to move closer, much to the discomfort of others. They warned him to stay away. At once the noise inside stopped. Three small pistons ejected from the side, and before anyone could react a light mist was discharged into the air. It burst out with such force that some flew onto the child's face. Everyone cried out in panic and ran off. The unlucky one standing closest wiped the dew from his face and followed the rest. The lights on the machine stopped blinking, pistons withdrawn, and the object hastily darted back up into space.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Earth's black sky was quickly brewing with thick gray storm clouds. The entire city of Los Angeles welcomed the rain, since the acidic water could be filtered and purified to the point that it was drinkable. A few didn't even bother to wait for that. They scurried outside at the first drop, cupping their hands and rubbing the wetness over their worn faces. Showering was a luxury these days.

Walking home through the drizzle, Anna Friedman draped the hood of her jacket over her head trying to shield herself from the elements and the mass of onlookers that were coming outside. Up head, the lights to her apartment complex shown brightly in the sky. She hurried, anxious to get home and take a break from her stressful life.

"The rain makes them happy," a male voice informed. Anna turned and saw her friend, Carter Elliot, jogging to catch up with her. He had noticed her eyeing the people, "Don't judge them,"

"I'm not," she informed. Carter's face was hidden by the shadow of his hood, but his scruffy chin, the beginnings of an unkempt beard, peeked out. It was always best to look inconspicuous these days, and that meant covering yourself up and looking like a threat. She didn't need the later, as Carter's height and build provided that. They both kept low profiles as they walked along the street, "They just shouldn't play in the rain," she said bitterly.

"Typical Anna," he teased, "All work and no play," A light grin broke from her lips and he playfully nudged her shoulder trying to encourage it. Anna's life definitely called for no play. At the age of thirty, she was founder and director of the most influential environmental protection agency in the world—SECA—the Secured Environmental and Cultural Agency. Being director required a constant awareness of everything that happened in the natural and commercial world. She fought hard to preserve humanity and the last patches of green that remained. Many corporations were fully aware of the agency's ability to damage company reputations and ruin trade agreements. Anna was a vital component in the fight to save Earth. Some called her actions that of a martyr; others labeled her an overall nuisance in the quest for scientific success. To RDA, she was public enemy number one.

"We're like zombies now," she said to Carter as people staggered by with apathy. It was a sad and hopeless sight. People always kept their heads lowered and their shoulders hunched. She could see the holographic advertisements that flew overhead reflected on the breathing masks that covered their faces. The ads constantly urged you to indulge in the latest product offered by some business entity, a product that promised to help but it was no use. Everyone just waited for death. A female voice echoed from the latest Simusex ad:

"_Don't be alone tonight. We're waiting for you," _it lured in a seductive voice, thumping techno music played in the background.

"That will wake them up," Carter remarked, staring up at the scantily clad woman. Anna rolled her eyes at him. It wasn't odd for people to engage in virtual sex as an escape. High above them, the maglev train roared by lifting a stench from the street. The smell derived from the ragged refuse of used food packets and other worn plastics scattered about. When the odor hit her, it reminded her of what toxins she was breathing in. She fumbled in her bag, "You left it at the office," Carter said handing her a small breathing apparatus.

"Thanks," she replied, wrapping it around her head to cover her nose and mouth. The cold rain against the hot pavement was going to leave a humid cloud of stench that hung around for days after.

Nearby, a shady homeless man was mumbling prayers under his breath, his intense stare followed Anna, and Carter protectively moved closer to her, keeping an eye on the vagrant. It was never good to attract attention and he brought his head down. Suddenly a huge crack of lighting ran through the sky. Anna peered up, noticing the bright white streak touch the very top of their complex a few yards away. The weather was worsening.

"That should cut the power tonight," she commented when the lights momentarily flickered on the building.

"We got a new voltage protector. It won't go out anymore," he informed.

Complex 36B was the tallest residential building in the area, with a height of 800 meters. It was one of the more desirable living quarters in town for middle-class civilians, but definitely not the best. They approached the entrance and Carter placed his thumb on the key pad. The clear door slide open and a waft of clean air hit him. He inhaled it willingly while Anna pulled off her mask.

"Late night, again?" the young night guard, Wyatt, asked as he sat behind his desk.

"How are you, Wyatt?" She greeted trying to be as pleasant as possible, but she was tired.

"I could be mining on the moon, making the big bucks for my family, but I'm stuck here protecting you bureaucrats," She couldn't tell if he was teasing as it was hard to read people and understand their nature nowadays. Grief dwelled on the end of every comment, "But I believe that's his job," Wyatt nodded his head to Carter, "If only we all could afford an ex-cop PB to protect us," Anna's eyes narrowed at his tone.

Although she had hired Carter years ago to be what many called "PB" or "personal bodyguard", things had changed, he was now one of her top advisers at SECA and a close friend. Many people equated owning a PB to buying a companion so you wouldn't feel alone in this dreaded world, but Anna just needed protection. After someone had robbed her for the twentieth time in her life, close friends begged her to hire Carter. He quit the police force soon after their first meeting and joined SECA.

Anna now filtered out the contempt in Wyatt's voice, and instead reached into her bag to pull out a vacuum-sealed food packet. It was her lunch from earlier that went uneaten.

"Dinner. On me tonight," she said tossing him the pack. Wyatt caught it and looked at the label—"chicken". It was real meat. He glanced at her, thankful, but also apologetic.

"Saving the world?" Carter whispered to her.

"Yeah, one packet at a time," she said with indifference. He checked to see if anyone else was around to witness her handout. There were many who would love to get their hands on an expensive protein packet, doing whatever it takes to get one, even murder. It wasn't rare for random strangers to accost you in the street for shoes, a cigarette, or a sachet of pricey high sucrose gum. Tasty food and simple pleasures were hard to come by for everyone.

Once inside the elevator, they both pressed their thumbs on the worn ID pad. The back light turned green and the compound flew up. After years of use, the inside had seen better days. Graffiti and stains covered the walls. A video camera lens above them was scratched with the words, "Live Free" a protest by some vandal against government surveillance. In front of them, digital advertisements flashed across the blank area of the door. Empty space was something valuable and never wasted. A clock read 2:23am and defined the weather conditions with a picture of wind, which peaked at 40mph. After a few minutes the elevator stopped on the 124th floor.

"_Have a pleasant night!"_ The automated voice spoke as they stepped off. Anna rubbed her face as fatigue finally set in, "Six a.m. tomorrow?" Carter asked, "Busy day,"

"Make it six thirty," He nodded and went a few doors down to his apartment.

"Night, Anna,"

"Goodnight," she yawned.

Anna entered her small apartment. It was only 200 square feet of studio space, a very viable way to live: folding bed, small stove and sink, a refrigerator embedded in the wall, the communal bathroom was down the hall. Only a few studios contained the window, which gave the grand view of the decrepit skyscrapers next door.

It currently looked like hell outside. The entire building vibrated with each rumble of thunder and you could sometimes feel the slight sway from the high winds. Anna turned on the solar shade for the window to block out the constant flashes of lightning. The room went black until she waved her hand over a sensor which activated the "smart wall". These architectural communication devices encompassed an entire wall and were used everywhere and in every residence, serving as a television, telephone, and computer all-in-one. It illuminated the whole room and greeted Anna, giving an update on all the messages she had missed during the day. She pulled off her jacket and tattered clothes, stripping down to nothing but a thin tank top and underwear.

"…_File upload sent 2:04am on Wednesday, February 7th from User 449, located at the National Institute of Health…," _Anna frowned and went back to the wall. The timestamp was from a few minutes ago so she tapped the folder; pages quickly filled the entire screen in sequential order. She was overwhelmed for a moment but noticed the all too familiar RDA logo on the first page, below was the highlighted word—_CLASSIFIED_. Anna hastily scanned them, tapping through each as certain words caught her attention: _Pandora- Na'vi- Project Regenesis-_

"Project Regenesis?" She mouthed in confusion. Reading the extensive info on the page, she felt her heart gradually accelerate. This was serious. From what she could decipher, RDA was creating a virus that could easily infect the Na'vi on Pandora. Running quickly to her bag, she pulled out a transparent disk and inserted it into a slot near the wall. The entire folder downloaded and the word—_complete_—flashed in front her, but as soon as she pulled it out, the entire building lost power and the screen flickered away, "Not now!" She exclaimed waving her hand over the sensor. The solar shield diminished on the window, letting in flashes of light, which threw shadows across the room. There was a sudden sense of unease as the familiar automated voice echoed in the building:

"_This is not an emergency; please remain in your room as authorities restore electrical power for your comfort and safety. This is not an emergency; please remain..." _

Something immediately darted through the window shattering it. Anna hunched away from the glass just as heavy wind came rushing in causing mayhem. She raised her arm to shield her face from the items that started swirling all around her, searching for something to block the gaping hole. All of a sudden, the file popped out of her hand. She flinched and then realized a bullet had pierced it, "Shit!" she screamed dropping to the floor just as two more flew in. Someone was shooting at her. Crawling to the door, Anna reached up and pressed the fire alarm on the wall. The emergency warning changed instantly and yellow lights pulsed on the ceiling.

"_This is an emergency, please evacuate the building…" _

There was an abrupt bang against the door. Anna looked up in panic as it flew open, "Get down!" She shouted to Carter. He instantly ducked and reached over for her, "They have a gun!" She pointed to the broken window and he nodded his head. Grabbing her arm, he dragged her entire body out into the hall and closed the door behind them.

"Are you alright?" he asked over the noisy alarm.

Anna gave an almost breathless, "yes". She leaned against the wall, placing a hand to her forehead, partially in shock. People were evacuating their rooms with what few belongings they could carry. They suspiciously eyed Carter and her on the floor, "We can't go outside," She begged. He could sense her anxiety and picked her up.

"I know, come on," Anna held on as Carter carried her to his room.


End file.
